Leaf
by Ms. 1313
Summary: What if he did not become the strongest Ninja, but was nothing more than a nameless soldier? What if he lost his life once and was given another chance to become something more? His soul reborn when he is the weakest, with the lowest talent and the least potential. Will he make the same mistakes again? Will he be able to protect his heart this time? Or will he repeat his mistakes?
1. The End is Where we Begin

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_. Naruto Publishing Rights © Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

 **The End is Where We Begin  
**

Deep within the dense forest of a hidden mountain valley, the heavy songs of war raged as the sound of clashing metal echoed around the thick trees. The early morning air was chilly from the cool night. It was calm and filled with a sickening smell of blood and smoke. Throughout the valley, the earth was torn asunder, clearings were scorched bare and littered with the dead. One such peaceful clearing now tainted with a thick miasma of malice, will forever be known for the blood that soak the dirt beneath. As the soft oranges and rich reds of the early morning sun broke through the dark blues of night, a small bird fluttered into the clearing from it's hidden nest. The smooth dark feathers shimmered gently against the soft light as the creature investigated the aftermath of carnage. Within moments, it was joined by brothers and sisters, as they awoke to the inviting feast before them and all of it's temptations. The small bird leaped from body to body, plucking at the bits of torn flesh and ripped muscle, gorging itself on the delicious meal of death as it moved along. As it came to a rest on the chest of a mangled corpse, the small bird plucked at the exposed muscle surrounding an empty eye socket.

The sharp inhale of air and labored breath frightened the carrion and it quickly took flight. The easy meal was still alive. With a push of it's wings, the bird lifted from the chest of the aged man and circled over-head while it kept a sharp eye on the meal. A sharp cry of protest from the small bird drew the attention of the man. A single dimming cerulean blue eye followed the movement of the creature overhead before looking past it at the heavens beyond. His mind was cloudy, and his chest felt tighter with every breath. He reached his left arm upwards, the remains of a broken Kunai grasped in his hand and pointing it skywards. It was his challenge to a fight he could never hope to win.

The grizzled man knew that the heavens would never accept him. Not for the atrocities he had committed in his lifetime. They have tainted his soul in filthy ways. It was the thought of spending an eternity of tortured existence, suffering for crimes and answering for sins that compelled the man to beg for forgiveness. He had sworn duty to his village as a soldier, to his nation as a citizen, and to himself as a person. The crimes he had committed in the name of his village, were spurred by the constant threat of war. There must be some forgiveness, right? For protecting the way of life of others and committing sins that left him with regret all of his life, right?

His body felt heavy as his last remaining strength began to fade and his outstretched arm fell heavy against the cool stone beneath him. The broken Kunai slipped from his grasp and clattered against the rough surface of the stone. Another implement of war that would be lost and forgotten with time. A single tear collected at the corner of his eye and started to roll down across the coarse whiskers of his cheeks. The man understood that his time left was short, even if by some miracle he could be recovered. This was the end of his story. The small black bird above him was a sign that the end came near. With it, the end of a lifetime of war and killing.

He slowly drifted and his consciousness began to fade; the songs of war echoed in the far distance. A calm and inviting chill settled over the his body and his hand relaxed where it rested. A soft smile broke through the dried blood and grime that marred his face. A row of sharpened fangs catch the light of the morning sun one last time before he is gone.

* * *

A/n: Well, after a bit of a hiatus, here is a new story. I felt like trying something different than what I normally write. Unfortunately, the means my other story will continue to be on hiatus until I no longer feel burned out.


	2. Failure

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_. Naruto Publishing Rights © Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

 **Failure  
**

 _April 21, 10 AK  
_

In the early morning hours, with the soft light of the sun peeking itself above the tops of trees, a gentle breeze swirls through the warming morning air. The smell of age old dust and mold fill the nostrils of a small boy, awakened by the invading light against his closed eye-lids. A tug of the ratty woolen blanket partially covering his body is answered with a loud ripping sound as the material splits at a poorly mended seam. The small boy responds with a groan of his own as he opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling above . His bright cerulean eyes followed the lines of a newly forming crack, originating from the corner beside the head of his bed.

Tossing the ripped woolen blanket against the wall, he slid his feet across the stained mattress before setting them softly to a rough wooden floor. The boy yawned loudly and itched the back of his blonde head as he looked around the small room he called home. It didn't offer much more than 4 walls, a floor and a roof. The ceiling sported several cracks that all seemed to avoid colliding with each other and the walls were covered with thin wood and peeling white paint. Against the exterior wall along with his bed, a thin mattress on a metal coil frame, a beat-up wooden dresser sat just underneath an opened window. Sitting flush in the middle of the room is a small wooden table with a single wooden chair pushed underneath and a couple of unopened books resting atop of it. Against the opposite wall sits a small refrigerator atop a counter with simple ceramic basin and hot plate beside it.

To most, the room might be considered bare, but to the small boy it was his home, and he was immensely proud that he had managed to find it. The room itself was but one of eight similar sized apartments with a shared washroom within a two story dilapidated and abandoned building. When the boy had found the building only a few months prior, it had a large sign placed in front of it, condemning it for destruction. He had been careful at first, always watching over his shoulder in-case someone might catch him where he shouldn't be but after a couple of weeks, no one had returned. Over the following weeks, he had managed to furnish the small room and it wasn't long before it came to be a cozy place.

After a quick morning meal of stale noodles in a cup, the young boy changed out of his pajamas into a mostly clean black-shirt, a pair of white shorts and a pair of black sandals. Picking up the unopened books from the table, he was quick to exit the small room, locking the door behind him. The boy cautiously peeked over his shoulder to affirm that no one was watching him before he took off at a full sprint towards the stairs at the far end of the hallway. He kicked off at the first step and landed hard at the bottom of the stairway leading out into the street. With a swift pivot of his left foot, he managed to change his momentum and began heading in the direction of the school.

Normally, the young boy would not be enthusiastic about school but today was to be an important day. An announcement was to be made before lunch regarding which students would make the transition from the regular curriculum to a special one. This was the day that students would learn who would be allowed to attend the infamous Ninja Academy. He was really excited and could not wait to hear the announcement. It was only made once a year, so it was always turned out to be a very big celebration. The school would throw a big party with food and games for all of the students and the ones who were allowed to attend the Ninja Academy would get to stand on a large stage and shake the hands with the greatest Ninja of the entire village; The Hokage.

The boy wanted to be a Ninja more than anything in the world. To be a Ninja meant to be respected and liked. It meant that people would not mess with him anymore. Ninja's were allowed to leave the village, to go on awesome adventures. They were allowed to do amazing things and could do almost anything they wanted. Who would not want to be a Ninja?

It did not take very long for the young boy to make it to the gates of the large school yard. He had taken several short cuts on his way, which meant he had to go through places that most people would not normally go, he was able to save a lot of time. He was not even dirty this time and managed to avoid being jumped by a crowd of people. As the boy looked up at the large archway above the gates, he held up his small hand with his thumb pointed upwards.

"Alright, this is the day! Dattebayo~!" The boy almost shouted at the top of his lungs, earning him stares, glares and sideways glances from fellow students and numerous adults in turn. More than a few adults were sneering, mean words whispered under their hushed breath in response.

The blonde headed boy found his way to his small classroom of thirty students, a mixture of young boys and girls. The classroom was divided up in groups of children, excited and making attempts to talk over their friends and each other. The boy himself didn't have a group that he could join in on the discussion but that was alright. Things would change after today. He sat down at a small child size desk with his books and kicked his feet beneath him while he waited for the teacher to enter.

After several minutes, a small chime sounded over the small public address system situated over the door. Indication that class would begin proceeded the rush of children as they sat in their appropriate seats. The teacher, a short elderly woman walked into the classroom with a cane and addressed the students with a pleasant greeting. She made a general announcement regarding the schedule of the day as well as the lessons that would be taught until it was time for announcement. With as much excitement that was built up, this would prove very trying for the patients of the children as they struggled to sit through the daily lessons of arithmetic and language arts.

Just when the young boy thought he would be unable to remain seated, a tall young man entered the classroom with a sealed scroll in hand. He was a man of average height and slim build with black hair kept up in a ponytail, dark but friendly eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore a standard green flak jacket, which meant he was at least the rank of Chunin. Underneath the sleeveless jacket was the standard uniform of the Village Shinobi, blue pants and a blue shirt over mesh armor. He wore a blue Shinobi forehead protector with the symbol of the village stenciled into the metal plate.

"I apologize for interrupting, Chuo-Sensei. It is time for the announcement," The young man held up the small sealed scroll for the elderly woman to see.

"Ah, yes, of course Iruka-Kun. Oh, but it is Iruka-Sensei now, is it not? My, I remember when you were just a little one yourself. Well then, yes, I suppose it is time, isn't it?" The elderly woman looked fondly at the young man before her. After all, she had been his teacher once before as well. Turning back to the students, she cleared her throat and gained the full attention of young children in class. "Now then, children. Iruka-Sensei has an announcement to make. I want you to show him respect, as he is not only a Teacher, but a Shinobi of the Village as well."

"Thank you, Chuo-Sensei. Now then, the following announcement is regarding which of you will be allowed to proceed to the special curriculum and be allowed to attend the village's Ninja Academy following next week's holiday break. When I read your name, please gather your belongings and proceed to the classroom exit. Your parents are awaiting you outside. If your name is not called, please do not be discouraged. It only means that you did not make it this year but there is always next year," The young man smiled at the children before him, watching them as they tried to remain in their individual seats and pay attention to what it is being said. Iruka could swear that he was heavily scrutinized by 31 pairs of eyes.

"Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," Iruka smiled down at the three boys as they gathered their bags and collected their books. He recognized their family names as the children of those on the Ninja Council and the next generation of their respected clans. With dejected looks from the remaining students though, he felt a pang of remorse that more students could not be admitted this year.

Following the incident less than a decade ago, there had been a boom in population as families recovered. This meant that there were more children than there were available openings in the Ninja Academy. Perhaps the following year, there would be the opportunity to promote more children to the Ninja Academy from the general educational schools. Iruka Umino hoped there would be, as it would mean more opportunity for the village to grow.

"Now then, for those of you remaining, please do not look at this as something to be depressed over. Due to a limited class size, we were unable to accept more of you. There will be more chances in the future. Remember, you are all still young enough to enter the Ninja Academy. On another note, I do believe it is nearing lunch time, so I will let Chuo-Sensei dismiss you for lunch," Iruka bowed before the students and Chuo-Sensei before left the classroom behind the three boys he had called on. He knew that he would be needed back at the Academy following lunch, to resume his own lesson plans.

"Children, Congratulations are in order for Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun. So when you see them later, I expect you to congratulate them accordingly and politely. As Iruka-Sensei said, just because you were not picked this year, it does not mean you will not be picked next year or the following. Now, it is indeed time for lunch so I will dismiss you from your lessons. Enjoy the festivities and have a pleasant Holiday."

As the children each collected their books and bags, the young blonde boy remained in his seat. He was not sure how to react. His name had not been called. He had wanted to hear his name called more than anything. It would have meant the world to him. He wasn't a horrible student, although he was not the best by far. He never missed a class either, so it did not really make sense why some children were picked over others. As he stood up and collected his books, he ran his arm across his eyes. He knew that there was always next year or as Chuo-Sensei said, the following year. Yet it just wasn't the same.

The last to leave from the classroom, the young boy almost ran into a small unfamiliar girl. She must be from another classroom, maybe from a higher grade than him since she was nearly a head taller than he was. The girl wore a loose pink collared shirt with two yellow pins near the collar and loose brown pants. She had dark black hair, fashioned into two small buns on either side of her head and she had piercing steel-gray eyes. In her hands was a small stuffed black and white bear. Behind the girl stood a large man with a thick black beard and thin beady eyes. He seemed to wear a perpetual scowl as he looked down at the little blonde boy, which intimidated the child.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy nearly shouted before he quickly turned around and ran before either the girl or the man behind her could say anything. They had both been startled by the young boy and neither knew quite what to say as they watched the boy disappear down a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway.

The girl herself has been called on a few minutes prior and found her dad waiting for her. She was super excited because it meant that she would be starting Ninja Academy following the Holiday. The rest of the day was meant for festivities and games before she would get the chance to shake hands with the Hokage and hear the speech he gave every year.

The young blonde boy came to an abrupt stop just outside of the school gates. He could feel the tears start to form in the corner of his eyes and he wanted nothing more in the world than to be back in his room at this very moment. He felt like all of the energy that welled up inside of him had just vanished, replaced by an empty feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Not even the thought of food and festival games was enough to cheer him up. With that, he slowly began to drag his feet back to the empty room he called home.

* * *

A/N: Well, here is chapter two. Possibly a little dry, but not all that bad of a start if I say so myself. I wanted this chapter to be more of an introduction than anything, and I think I was able to accomplish just that. Now, I have read other stories in the community, and I can assure you that Naruto won't just become insanely over-powerful right at the start, if ever. I want to build up to it, much like the Manga did. I also do not have any solid pairings in mind. I know who I would like to include in this and who I would like to avoid. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading the next one.


	3. The Monster

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_. Naruto Publishing Rights © Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

 **The Monster  
**

" _A... B... C... In position"_

 _Static crackled quietly across a short-wave radio situated on a green flak jacket in response. A lone figure kept themselves hidden deep in the foliage of a great tree and found a comfortable position in order to make the wait a little easier. It was to be no different than any other mission before it nor any mission after it. The mission was clear- a hired hit on a known weapons dealer and rival to someone of influence and money. It was only a contract. Security was to be minimum, barely requiring the full effort of a full squad._

" _Target moving into range. Point Seven Kilometers and closing." A female voice broke in and out across the channel of the radio._

 _The figure reached into a small holster on their right thigh and withdrew a pair of sharpened kunai. It would take two precision strikes from the sharpened instruments in hand to set off the trap. A common tactic for such a hit. The quick delivery would keep the target from being able to react appropriately in time._

" _Target in range." A second voice cut across the channel without hint of emotion._

 _On cue, the figure stood to their full height and with a quick flick of the wrist, launched the razor sharp kunai. The near-silent whistle as the point cut through the air current was the only indication of the impending attack. The darkened metal dug hard into a pair of paper targets posted to hidden posts opposite sides of the road underneath. Within the breadth of a single second, the trap was set off and a ball of fire enveloped the single carriage._

" _Trap engaged," The figure spoke into the mic of their short-wave radio, their voice scratchy and monotonous. There was no hint of remorse or any other emotion in their voice, even as they caught the tell-tale smell of burning flesh mixed with oil and wood. The figure's cerulean eyes were dull and listless although watchful for any sign of movement within the flame._

 _It was done, the mission complete and the contract filled. The last thing to do would be for the squad to report back to Headquarters and collect the earnings from the hit._

 _Movement caught the attention of the lone figure as they stood on the thick branch of the great tree overhead. Their cerulean eyes focused hard on a crawling figure emerging out from within the flames. It was none other than the target. The target must have used one of their entourage to take cover from the trap in the limited space. This meant the figure would need to dispatch of the target personally, not that it was something that would play heavy on their conscience. Death was a part of the job._

 _The figure took a step forward and fell to the forest floor, landing with practiced ease. They were quick to the side of the victim and had their foot planted firmly between the target's shoulder blades. Once more, a razor sharp instrument was withdrawn from the pouch and held firmly in a reverse-grip in the figure's gloved hand. Without a thought, the polished metal was driven hard into the skull of the target, ending his life with a sharp twist._

* * *

 _August 3, 11 AK  
_

The sharp sound of a thin wooden strip striking wood woke a young eleven year old blonde boy with a start as his head shot upwards and his bright cerulean eyes tried to focus. It only took a few short seconds for the boy to remember that he was currently sitting at his desk in class. He had nodded off during the instructor's lecture and was awakened when the instructor had been interrupted by the sounds of the boy's quiet snores.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what do you think you are doing falling asleep during my lesson?" The instructor questioned, his tone dripping with scorn towards the small boy. The man was of average height and looked sickly to say the least. His hair was closely cropped to his head and grayed with age. His eyes were nonetheless as sharp as they had been in their youth. He was a man who had seen plenty in his long lifetime. He has been in the process of explaining the importance of chakra and how the body was melded chakra to make _Ninjutsu_ possible. He did not take kindly to being interrupted on a regular basis and took an especial offense to it being done by the blonde boy.

"I am sorry, Utuke-Sensei. I was up late last night practicing," Naruto responded around an involuntary yawn. He was especially exhausted and was struggling to keep his focus on the instructor's lesson.

"Likely excuse, one I do not believe for one minute, Uzumaki. Interrupt me or fall asleep once more and I will have you standing for the remainder of the lesson," Utuke-Sensei expressed himself with disdain for the small child. The chunin instructor was still in mild disbelief that Uzumaki Naruto was even attending the Ninja Academy, much less as one of his students. No other instructor had wanted anything to do with the boy, and Utuke Izaka had been the one the boy was pawned off on. Thankfully it had only been a few short months worth and the boy had foolishly signed up to take the graduation exam with barely half a year instructions. Only prodigies passed the first exam following enrollment and Uzumaki Naruto was far from a prodigy. The boy would fail and he would drop out.

There was a faint laughter behind covered grins as several students fought to contain their mirth at the reprimanding the blonde boy was receiving. No one felt sympathy for the boy, with several feeling borderline contempt for him for unexplained reasons.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but thought it probably was for the best he did not as he was not keen on being punished or having that punishment worsened. He truly had been out late the previous night and well into the early morning hours, practicing his marksmanship with his ninja instruments. They were in poor quality so they would not move as they were purposely designed to when thrown. This left Naruto missing the target more often than not and spent the majority of his time collecting the instruments from where they would land. He did not have many and could not afford to lose what he had. It was with luck that he managed to acquire them in the first place, as they had been rejects that were meant to be tossed into scrap. That had not mattered to the boy as he dug through piles of jagged scrap to retrieve them.

When he had finished with his target practice, he had attempted to practice some _Taijutsu_ but his knowledge was limited so he spent far less time on that. He finished with general weight resistance training and cardio. He was not in the best shape physically due in part to a poor diet so it had been rather straining on his body as he pushed it well beyond the limits. By the time he had returned to his singular room he called home, it had been very late and there were only a few short hours of restless sleep before the start of class.

As the instructor returned to his lecture about the innate nature of chakra, Naruto let his mind drift back to the surreal dream he had been having. It had been unfamiliar to him yet familiar at the same time and he could not explain why. He got the sense that the dream held some hidden meaning or importance but he could not place it. He had been so internally focused that he had not heard the remaining of the lecture and only finished his thoughts to be dismissed for the day.

The graduation test would be taking place the following day and students were urged to rest well and prepare. Success on the test meant that the Ninja Academy students would begin to move forward into their career into the military force of the village. They would be on their way of becoming genin and joining the ranks of shinobi that made up the village's armed force and defense, not to mention the police corps and medical corps. There was an air of excitement among the population of the Ninja Academy.

Naruto took his leave of the grounds of Ninja Academy and only stopped home long enough to deposit his books and collect his instruments. He had not even bothered to change out of the white t-shirt or black shorts he had worn for several days. They were in need of a severe washing but his clothing was as limited as his ninja instruments. He made due with what he could without complaint. After he collected his instruments, Naruto made his way through town to an unused training ground. It was far removed from the general population and the landscape was marred with destruction of practice.

He knew that he would be left alone this far aware from the village proper and could train in quiet without the harassment he experienced by the townspeople. He had a post set up some distance away from him and he started his session with target practice as that was something the boy could do reasonably. He believed he would eventually manage to get better and hit the target every time. Yet, so far he had only accomplished about one of fifty on average.

Naruto continued to cycle through his daily routine of practice, ignoring the discomfort and pain he felt in his torn muscles and exhausted limbs well into the night. It was only until he collapsed into the dirt, his body soaked in a layer of sweat and grime did he take notice of the empty feeling deep in his stomach. He had forgotten to eat before he had to be class and could honestly not remember whether he ate the previous day. It took all of his effort to drag himself out of the dirt and to the edge of the training grounds, back into the village proper. Shops were long since closed and roadside stalled were packed up. The only sounds were that of the night as the boy shuffled his feet over the cobbled road towards home.

He had considered stopping behind one of the local food establishments and attempt to scavenge a meal from a bin. The last time he had done so, the establishment owner had caught him and proceeded to beat him mercilessly into the dirt before threatening to have charges brought up against the child for theft. As such, Naruto had been extra careful and only scavenged when absolutely necessary.

After Naruto finally made it home, he had been unable to so much as lift a finger in order to make himself something to eat and instead collapsed hard on the broken bed. He pulled a torn wool blanket up over him, but found it did not cover him as it had once before. He would need to find a new blanket, as the cold months would coming along sooner than expected. He glanced at the clock beside his bed and realized it was almost nearly two in the morning before he promptly passed out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

 _August 4, 11 AK  
_

The small blonde boy woke up nearly late for class and only had enough time for a quick cold shower before rushing off to the Ninja Academy. When he made it to class, he took his seat only seconds before Utuke-Sensei made his own entrance into the class along with a second chunin instructor. As per regular, the majority of the day would be taken up with the graduation test as it took quite a while to test the young students that opted to take the exam early and judge them based on their knowledge and skill. Since the graduation exam was offered twice in a year, students would have an opportunity to take the exam in several months when they felt themselves capable of passing. The students were ushered from the classroom and out to the small training yard.

The students were to be tested on their knowledge and use of common shinobi instruments such as kunai and shuriken. Afterwards, the students would be judged on their accuracy of using the instruments as projectiles as was common practice. The test would move from there to a simple test on several common jutsu's and then would finish with a _taijutsu_ match. This left several students feeling very nervous but none of them more so than Naruto.

"Excuse me, Utuke-Sensei. Will we be using our own instruments or are they being provided for?" Naruto spoke with his hand lifted up. He didn't often ask questions but as his were not in the best of condition, he was very nervous about using them for the exam. He believed if they were in better condition, then perhaps he could actually hit the target more frequently.

"Uzumaki, trying to cause trouble? No, the instruments will be provided for you to use. This is to prevent _you_ from attacking another student unprovoked," Utuke-Sensei responded with derision. He did not trust the little blonde child like most of his colleagues and was not about to let the boy actual access to a sharpened weapon that he could go after someone with. Although, a part of utuke-sensei wished that would happen so he could have the pleasure of ending the boy's existence once and good for all. Maybe he would be treated as a hero.

"No, Utuke-Sensei," Naruto answered quietly, moving towards the back of the crowd as numerous students shot him glares or sneered at him.

"You better not. Now then, will Abi Kugo please step forward?" Utuke-Sensei called the student at the top of his list before he pointed where the boy was to stand. The student did as he was instructed all the while being judged for his aptitude as a ninja by the two chunin instructors. Shortly, another student was to be called and then another after that. It took some time but the list of students was nearly finished.

"Uzumaki Naruto, step forward." Utuke-Sensei growled out in irritation. He did not believe the blonde child was worth even taking the test to begin with and questioned once more why he was being given the opportunity to do so.

Naruto stepped forward and took his place in order to be judged. His nerves felt like a snapping jolt of electricity was passing through them. As he picked up the instruments, he explained each instrument and it's common uses as every student had managed to do so before him. Afterwards, he took a stance and at the signal, began to launch the projectiles one after another at the assigned target. Of the fifteen kunai and fifteen shuriken, only one kunai managed to strike the target off-center. The rest of the projectiles dug hard into the ground around the post or the wall behind. Naruto knew that this test was starting off to a horrible start since everyone else managed to at least get five projectiles on target.

"To be expected, next you are to perform the Jutsu you have spent all year learning. You may do so in the order of your choosing," Utuke-Sensei addressed Naruto with an obvious boredom voice. His belief was reaffirmed that the child was a pitiful excuse and did not deserve to live the life of a shinobi, much less be allowed to live at all.

Naruto took a few deep breathes and went over each Jutsu in his head and the corresponding hand seals. He knew right away that he would start with the easiest and work his way towards the ones he had the most trouble with.

" _Shunshin No Jutsu," (Body Flicker Technique)_ Naruto flashed the _Tiger_ hand seal and managed to managed to move nearly a meter away from his original spot. The blonde cursed to himself internally as that was well below the average distance. He could almost guess the remarks being written down.

" _Kawarimi No Jutsu," (Body Replacement Technique)_ The blonde boy once more flashed through the appropriate hand seals, starting at _Tiger_ and ending with _Snake_ before disappearing in a cloud of smoke only to have himself replaced with a cut of log. The only way to fail at this jutsu was to not be able to switch places with the object and every academy student could do so with ease. Still, Naruto was concerned the Chunin Instructors would find fault with his technique.

" _Kakuremino No Jutsu," (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)_ Naruto managed to perform this jutsu with little difficulty as it was easily his best one, not something he was especially proud of admitting. He has been getting a lot of practice with it more and more to avoid the harassment of the villagers. Naruto proceeded to have his hands tied tightly behind his back in order to perform the next jutsu in mind.

" _Nawanuke No Jutsu," (Rope Escape Technique)_ Naruto had plenty of trouble with this Jutsu. After several moments, he managed to disentangle him from the rope binding by dislocating his thumb painfully rather than using his chakra to cut through the bindings.

" _Henge No Jutsu," (Transformation Technique)_ Naruto flashed quickly through the hand seals and concentrated while emitting his chakra. This resulted in him transforming into Utuke-Sensei but the transformation was quickly broken before the smoke could clear. Naruto dreaded this Jutsu and the next one on the list because they were the ones he had the most trouble maintaining his chakra for.

" _Bushin no Jutsu," (Clone Technique)_ Naruto concentrated on his chakra and tried to force it enough to create a clone of him. When the smoke cleared, what was left was a haphazard and misshapen double of the blonde boy. It's limbs were bent at an odd angle and the top of his head was caved in. Naruto dispelled the Jutsu almost immediately with his head bowed down in shame. He knew he would get poor marks on this Jutsu as the other students had managed to at least form two clones each time.

"Pitiful. You could not move as far as your classmates using _Shunshin_ , you could not escape your binding using the _Nawanuke_ , you were unable to hold a _Henge_ for more than a minute and you cannot create a believable or proper _Bushin_. You have no aptitude as a Ninja. You are wasting my time as your Chunin Instructor as well as the time of other students who actually put effort into becoming a shinobi of our great village." Utuke-Sensei held nothing back as he chastised and tore into the small boy, adding insult to injury.

Naruto did not believe he could be made to feel worse until he caught several students trying to hide their laughter by turning their backs to him. It was clear that everyone thought his attempt had been nothing more than a prank of sorts. After the episode of belittling and berate, Utuke-Sensei removed the young blonde child from the remaining of the exam and expressed his severe dissatisfaction.

Naruto returned to the classroom to collect his belongings and as he passed an open doorway to another class, he peeked in. There at the front of the class was Umino Iruka and in the crowd of students, several of the boys and even a couple of girls he had class with in General Education. It seemed like the class was very animated and the students were actually having fun. The blonde boy wondered why he had not been put into this class. He wondered if he would have had an easier time making friends, not that he had ever had the easiest of time in the past.

As Naruto watched the class, he caught Iruka-Sensei's attention. Iruka excused himself for a moment before making his way over to blonde boy out in the hallway.

"Uzumaki-kun, why are you not in class?" Iruka-Sensei asked disapprovingly. He was not about to have a student skipping out on lessons, even if they were in a different class.

"I am sorry Iruka-Sensei, I was just leaving. My class held the Graduation Exam today and I participated but I guess I failed because Utuke-Sensei told me I couldn't be a shinobi and would not let me finish the exam," Naruto explained as he looked down at his sandals.

"Then you best be on your way Uzumaki-kun. You do not want to be given a reprimand because another instructor would be less inclined to believe you are not just skipping lessons." Iruka-Sensei was growing a little irate.

He had requested to have Naruto in his class when the boy was discussed by the Ninja Council in regards to whether he would be accepted into the Ninja Academy. Many clan heads and a numerous civilians on the council felt that nothing good would come of teaching the child Ninjutsu. Several had argued that the child be imprisoned for a crime that many believed it had committed just by being allowed to live. It was because of the Sandaime Hokage that the boy was even allowed to attend, albeit on a probationary basis. Yet, the Hokage's power was limited if did not directly affect the military force and the students attending the Ninja Academy would not be a part of the military force until they passed the graduation exam.

Iruka did not know what he could do but he knew something had to be done. Utuke-Sensei, although well respected, was of rather short opinion regarding Naruto and that would adversely affect the boy's development in Ninjutsu. As he watched the blonde boy leave dejectedly, he knew that he would pay the Sandaime Hokage a visit after the lessons were finished for the day. Perhaps the Sandaime Hokage might change a few minds of those on the council. At least enough to allow the boy to be taught by someone other than Utuke Izaka.

* * *

A/N: So after almost an entire year, another chapter. I had to take a massive hiatus away from writing and only recently managed to come back to work on my other story as well as this. I hope you like this chapter as I made it a point to include more dialogue, which is something I need practice on. I feel it should be said, this will not be canon.


	4. Where I May Roam

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_. Naruto Publishing Rights © Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

 **Wherever I May Roam**

 _Exhausted, the young man slumped against his tight bindings with his head hung and a mixture of blood and sweat dripping obnoxiously from the tip of his broken nose. A strip of cloth covered his eyes, keeping him in darkness in an attempt to distort him of his immediate surroundings. A psychological tactic. Blinded, the victim would begin to see what isn't there in the shadow of the cloth._

 _How long had he been here? How long had he endured the endless parade of sadism? He felt weak. He could scarcely remember some stale bread and tepid water forced down his throat, but how long had it been since? The man tried his best to focus, to count his labored breath as it was his only method of tracking time._

 _A sudden burst of icy coldness was thrown against his face, filling his mouth with a desired freshness. He felt a hand wrap itself tightly into his matted dirty hair, his head forced backward, hard against the stone wall. The impact made his eyes spin within the darkness, a dizziness that carried through the rest of his body as his sense of balance shifted._

" _You are a long way from your village, Shinobi scum," A voice in the darkness spoke with a lazy condescending tone._

 _A sharp blow to the young man's solar plexus knocked the wind from in his lungs. A second blow to the corner of his jaw left the unpleasant bitter taste of blood in his mouth as he struggled to bring his breathing back under control. A third blow against his temple left him feeling disoriented as his brain rattled around in his head. A fourth and fifth hit, both against his jaw from the same direction. His opponent is left handed._

" _Your companions are dead. They refused to answer any of my questions, perhaps you will not be quite as stupid," The disembodied voice spoke once more, his tone betraying a hint of anger._

 _The young man refused to speak. It was in his training; 'Never divulge information to an enemy,'. He was to die before enemy could be allowed to gather any intel from him. He felt something hard shoved into his mouth, forcing him to bite down as it pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth._

" _You will talk, because that is my job and I love my job.." The voice faded as an intense burning sensation erupted across the chest of the young man and the pungent smell of burning flesh filled the small holding cell. A white hot sensation filled every nerve in his body as a chill set in through the thick sweat._

* * *

 _March 16, 12 AK  
_

In the late night hours, a young boy no older than twelve stood outside the only home he had ever managed to call his own. His face, hot and covered in ash, watched with a passive expression as flames licked against the frames of windows and doors; blazing against the wall and destroying everything it touches. He had been asleep when it started. Had it not been for a painful coughing fit brought on by smoke, the boy wasn't even entirely sure he would have woke up in time.

Behind the boy stood a crowd; civilian and Shinobi alike. No one rushed forward to help quench the flames, instead choosing to spectate as the building burned and filled the sky with black smoke against the white moon. No one rushed forward to ensure the safety of the young boy. It was very likely that the fire had been deliberate; meant to snuff the life out of the small boy.

Everything he owned. Everything he had managed to salvage from bins of trash and piles of scrap. The books he had rescued that spoke of gallant ninja who rescued the damsel in distress while defeating the evil shogun. Gone. All of it, burning to a collection of ash and timber. The boy had not even managed to collect his instruments, what little he owned.

What was he to do? He no longer had a home. He had nowhere to go. He was alone. He had been tossed from the orphanage and shuffled from family to family as a young child; lasting long enough for one family or another to collect a handful of ryu for housing him. He had ran away from the last family and been on his own for a little over a year now. He doubted anyone knew.

The whistling sound was covered by the crunch of timber splitting, and the boy did not have time to attempt to dodge the stone that had collided with the back of his head. The boy could feel a wetness seeping through his hair, where the stone had cut into his scalp. The crowd behind the boy were beginning to shout; profanity; disparaging comments. Stones were now being thrown at him as he refused to acknowledge them. They were not stopped by the two Jounin that kept the crowd contained; from moving towards the destruction.

It had not taken long for the crowd to disperse after the last of the flames died out, leaving behind the charred remains. It was of no interest and the early morning sun would soon be rising in the east. Even still, the boy had not moved from where he stood. His back was marred with more than a dozen discolored bruises where stones had hit the small boy. The boy's left arm supported a cut that no longer bled to his finger tips as a Shinobi had launched a sharpened instrument at the small child. Was it on purpose? Was it an accident? Had the Shinobi missed or had his aim been perfect?

The single positive moment came when the boy collected the sharpened instrument. It was in better condition than his own previous instruments, but the edges were still dull and jagged with use. Nonetheless, it was an instrument he would not have otherwise. Sliding his index finger through the ring at the end of the sharpened instrument, the boy turned his back to the destroyed remains.

The village was surrounded by forest on nearly all sides. If the boy could not find another place within the village proper then that was to be his remaining option. At least until he could become a Shinobi himself. That would take time though, practice. Something he may no longer be able to afford himself. With that in mind, the boy made his way towards the Ninja Academy. It was still too early for lessons, but there was a small tool shed just outside one of the small training grounds. With a little luck and ingenuity, he could manage a couple hours of shut eye before classes.

The shed itself had a simple lock keeping the wooden door closed. It had only taken the boy a moment to disengage the lock and open the door. As he imagined the small shed would be; the inside contained gardening implements but a visible tarp and bags of mulch would make for a semi-usable bed for the time being. The boy knew he could not stay. One night, maybe three if he was careful but then he would need to find somewhere new. If he was lucky.

The young boy awoke a few short hours later, his eyes still bleary and red from the fitful sleep. He had been waken up by the sound of the public address system. Lessons would be starting in a few short minutes. The boy wiped his hands down his shorts, filthy and in need of a washing. His shirt was stained with a mixture of blood, mud and ash. It was the only clothing the boy now had to his name in combination with his black sandals.

Careful to make sure he was not spotted, the boy quickly made it to a washroom and scrubbed his hands and face the best he could. It was only a marginal improvement as his hair still remained a knotted dirty mess. With only seconds to spare, the boy managed to make it to class and find a seat before the instructor would begin his lecture.

Admittedly, the boy could not make heads or tails of what was being discussed and after an hour or so, a written test was given. The boy could barely read a single question. He recognized a few characters, but not enough to understand what the questions. This marked another failed test and another miserable day in class. How many had this made him? How many more?

* * *

With classes ending for the day, the boy knew that the tool shed was no longer an option. Two masked Shinobi were investigating the scene. The boy knew what they were called, they were a special group of Shinobi. The elite of the elite. Anatsu Senjutsu Tokusho Butai. ANBU. Their identities kept hidden behind masks of animals and their real names not used. ANBU rarely knew each other behind the masks. Now the boy would need to find himself a different place to sleep tonight. That would have to come later. He decided that even after what happened a Shinobi had to train. He knew of a perfect place, far removed from the commonly used training ground. All he needed to do was hop over a fence and travel into the thick forest to the nearest clearing. He had never been there before, but he had overheard a pair of Shinobi discussing their reluctance to go in there. If the Shinobi were afraid to go in, then he would just be tougher and prove that he wasn't afraid.

It took the young boy far longer than he had hoped, as he had to run from a crowd of irate civilians. The positive spin was that he could utilize Shinobi skills to dip, dive, duck, and dodge through cluttered alley ways and side streets. By the time he reached the fenced off forest, the sun only had a few hours left before it would set. With the clouds starting to gather overhead, there was no doubt that the moon would not be coming out tonight. After a few failed attempts, the boy managed to finally scale the high fence and break into the dense forest. He had completely missed the sign that forbid anyone of entry.

The forest was extremely difficult for the young boy to traverse and there were moments where he had to stop moving because of the sounds around him. He felt like he was being watched by an extremely dangerous creature. A snake, coiled and ready to strike without hesitation. Even so, this did not dissuade the small boy as he pushed further into the thick overgrowth. He was determined to find a clearing so that he may practice. He did not let himself question how effective his training would be, he only had the single kunai. He still had no real instruction in _Taijutsu_ other than what he had watched of others; something he tried to imitate with varying degrees of failure. No, he knew he was going to train and do the same routine he had been doing for a little under a year. With enough hard work, he believed he would eventually make progress.

It took him nearly an hour but the dirty boy, covered in grime and sweat, fell to his hands and knees in an open clearing. He was physically exhausted and he had not even started his routine. Nevertheless, he refused to let himself give in and started pushing through the pain and discomfort. He would continue to cycle through his routine until he collapsed if that meant he would make some progress. What the boy could not have known was that he was doing more bad than good, and his routine was haphazard at best. In combination with his poor health, the boy was more likely damaging himself further and could not make any real progress.

Surely enough the boy did collapse hours later. There in the middle of the clearing of a forbidden forest; thick storm clouds gathering overhead; dangerous beasts surrounding him and lurking in the shadows. As the boy started to lose consciousness, he feared that no one truly knew he was here. In that last moment of clarity, a sense of danger finally set in and the boy was terrified of his choice to train in such a secluded place. With that, he was unconscious and easy prey.

* * *

A young woman sat high on a branch just beyond the edge of the clearing. She had felt his presence in the forest almost immediately after he trespassed. It had not been difficult to track the small child or to follow him as he seemed mostly unaware of her. She had even taken pity on him and when a particularly nasty beast was starting to get close to having the blonde boy as a snack, she had redirected the beast away. She watched him run around, flail around and throw the same instrument at the root of a massive tree for hours. She watched as he kept trying to create a clone of himself only for it to turn out misshapen and disappear just as quickly. She watched him try to move at high speeds and only get a couple of feet at best. To say it was all very pathetic was an understatement. But no matter how many times he failed; how many times he fell to his face, he would just stand and wipe his hands on his shorts before pressing forward once more.

As the clouds opened up and a nasty storm started to pick up, the winds whipped through the forest, making it even more dangerous than it usually was. The woman had been prepared to leave but the boy hadn't moved for almost five minutes. It was doubtful he would be moving anytime soon with the way he pushed himself. If she left him here, he would just end up a beast's snack. It annoyed her greatly but she took a step forward and let herself fall to the soft forest floor. The boy was a mess and his clothes were in poor shape. His body was covered in bruises of all shapes and sizes. She knew who the boy was the moment she had seen him, so his condition wasn't a surprise to her.

It took her almost no time whatsoever to have them both out of the forbidden forest, the boy slumped over her shoulders. She did not know where to take the boy, but he hadn't waken up. It was obvious how far he pushed himself. She thought to take him to his home. It was common knowledge where the small boy lived, at least it was to the shinobi. An hour later, she stood at the foot of a pile of broken and burned wood, soaked with rain. When had this happened? The boy's home was gone. She had not heard anything on the grapevine about the child, so she had no clue what to do for a change.

"Ah, Mitarashi-chan. I see you have found Naruto-kun," An elderly man's soft spoken voice nearly made the woman jump out of surprise, but she had managed to keep a calm facade as she turned on her heels and discovered none other than the Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, yes. He was in the forbidden forest, I had found him training. I was not aware he had been considering missing. What happened here?" The young woman responded, trying to show the respect owed to the elderly leader of the village shinobi.

"It seems as if Naruto-kun's home was set on fire late last night. I only discovered this fact earlier this morning. By then, it appeared that Naruto-kun found refuge in a shed on the grounds of the Shinobi Academy. I was given a report this afternoon that a group of civilians had chased the poor boy through the a section of the village and shortly after that; he was nowhere to be found." The Sandaime Hokage set his pipe to his mouth and inhaled deeply before letting the smoke drift out into the rain.

"So what is to happen to the boy?" Mitarashi pulled the jacket covering the boy a little tighter, warding off the chill.

"That is for the council to decide, unfortunately. For the time being, take him to the Hospital. I will relay an order that he is to be looked over and given the proper medical care for the time being. It appears that is what he needs the most other than a hot meal," The Hokage tipped the brim of his wide hat and turned his back to the young woman, effectively ending the conversation.

It was a direct order from the Sandaime Hokage, not one the woman would have objected to in the first place. She followed his order and took the small boy to the Hospital, where they had already received orders to look after the small boy. She set him down on a moveable hospital bed and brushed her fingers against the dirty blonde lock of hair that fell over his face. No one had been around to witness her in a moment of sentimentality, which she was thankful for. The sound of her stomach growling told her it was time for her favorite meal and she hoped to seek out her best friend for a drink in the process. Her funds were running low after all and it was her friend's turn to pay.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Chapter 4. We get a little insight about Naruto, and some needed dialogue. I still have not decided who the pairings are in this story or the entire direction this story is going to go, but that is half the fun isn't it? Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Pain

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_. Naruto Publishing Rights © Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

 **Pain  
**

 _The smell of disinfectant was thick in the air, accompanied by the scent of blood, death, and despair. The rhythmic sounds of machines monitoring the condition of a young man fought against the silence in the room. The drapes were drawn, and the lights dimmed as the young man slept. A wrapping of gauze and bandage encircled the young man's head, holding a patch over his left eye._

 _As the young man slept, he dreamed; dreams of missions that were either successful or failures; dreams of the people he had lost over the years; dreams of a peace that might never come. Most of all, he dreamed of the sins that weighed on his conscience._

 _No one visited the young man as he slept, because there was no one to visit. The young man was without friends and family. He was alone in the world, as he had always been and would always be. He did not need the weight that came with such attachments._

 _When the young man awoke, his head hurt. A pounding, throbbing sensation came from his left eye. With hesitation, he opened his eyes, but while his right eye struggled to focus, his left only saw darkness. A unfamiliar darkness, foreign to him._

 _His movements were sluggish as he tried his best to prop himself up with little success. His inability to sit up left him feeling powerless as he continued to lie on the uncomfortable bedding. After several moments, the young man reached up and brought his hand to temple, where the throbbing continued. His fingers touched the soft gauze, following where it led. His left eye._

 _He knew why he looked deep into the darkness. It was gone._

 _His left eye was gone._

* * *

 _May 12, 12 AK_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, commander-in-chief and Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, felt exhausted and emotionally spent as he sat at the desk in his office. Stacked on the desk were numerous forms that needed to be signed, stamped and otherwise looked over. Paperwork; Mission Reports, Daily Reports of the activity within the walls of the village, diplomatic correspondence with foreign dignitaries. Before the Hokage, was a report detailing the observation of the precise movements of one specific individual. A daily occurrence and something of dispute within the Council of Konohagakure. The elderly man pinched the bridge of his nose as he read through the daily report. Most of it was inconsequential as the individual spent a portion of his day 'attending' Shinobi Classes. What the Hokage found upsetting was the report of violence against the individual as perpetrated by civilians. He did not know if he was more upset that it was occurring, or that it was a civilian matter until the boy was a Shinobi.

He had spent many hours speaking to the Council; attempting to convince them to seek punishment against the accused. Nothing was ever accomplished, as the civilian council members refused any and all motions regarding the boy if it was something in his best interest. Sarutobi was tired of the politicking and agendas of the council members, every decision and proposal either making allies or enemies. Today had been no different than any other council meeting; most of it spent discussing the movements of the boy within the walls of Konohagakure. There had been no change; both a blessing and a curse.

Sarutobi stood from his desk and moved to the center most window overlooking a majority of the village. It was late; the moon low and hidden behind clouds. He knew that he would get little to no sleep tonight with the amount of paperwork that he had yet to finish. He never felt his age more than moments like this; being made to sit behind a desk well into the early morning hours, going over paperwork. As he turned around to return to his desk, there in the middle of the office stood a small blonde child with wide cerulean eyes looking at him, betraying a hint of trepidation. Within the child's small arms was a large scroll of significant importance; the Fūin no Sho, a scroll containing dangerous Shinobi Arts.

"Naruto-Kun, what are you doing here at this late hour and what do you think you are doing with that?" The Hokage attempted to remain calm, his voice gentle. It would not due to spook the child any further lest he respond dangerously. Sarutobi wondered just how the small boy managed to sneak up into his office without triggering a single alarm in the process.

"I apologize for this Hokage-Sama, I did not expect you to still be here," Naruto responded, his voice betraying how terrified he was. He quickly reached into the pouch at his hip and threw something at the floor, releasing a cloud of smoke that soon filled the entirety of the office. The Hokage immediately started coughing the moment he breathed in the smoke, his eyes watering as they burned. As the smoke started to clear, Sarutobi was left in his office alone; Naruto had used the smoke bomb as a distraction to cover his escape. A very clever tactic under different circumstances, but not particularly in this situation.

"ANBU!" The Hokage coughed as he moved to the window and threw them open to allow for clean air to move into his office.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," A masked individual responded as he bowed before the Sandaime, his mask preventing him from breathing in the smoke. Behind the masked individual were three more, each wearing a mask depicting a different animal.

"Rabbit, please inform all ANBU, Jōnin, and Chūnin that an order to apprehend Naruto Uzumaki is currently being issued. This is specifically a No-Kill and No-Harm order. He is to be apprehended and brought directly here," The Sandaime ordered. He knew that Naruto could not have gotten far and with nearly every Shinobi in the village looking for him, he would be found shortly. Sarutobi was concerned why the young boy would do something tantamount to treason.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. Immediately," Rabbit responded before disappearing with the three other officers following suit.

* * *

Naruto had managed to make it deep into the forest behind the Hokage Monument with the large scroll without being spotted. He felt very guilty that he had not only been discovered by the Sandaime Hokage, but that he had also used one of his smoke screens. He had only a few remaining, as he found it very difficult to get the ingredients to make his own; unable to afford the purchase of mass produced Shinobi Utility. He had misjudged the proportions of the ingredients of the smoke screen; thankful that it was enough to cover his escape from the Hokage's office.

The small boy finally found the clearing that he had been instructed to wait with the scroll. He did not know how much time he would have to learn one of the Shinobi Arts from within the scroll before the proctor would arrive to test him. Naruto was quickly disheartened to discover that the scroll was written in Katakana. He could barely decipher the meaning of one symbol regularly, how was he supposed to understand what was written? The further he moved into the scroll, the more frustrated the boy became. How was he supposed to learn anything if he could not read what the Shinobi Arts were? As he unfurled the scroll further, he discovered a Shinobi Art that had illustrated Hand Seals accompanying it. Naruto struggled to read the name of the Shinobi Art, only recognizing the word Bushin.

"Aww, Bushin? That is by far my worst Jutsu," The small boy spoke to the quiet forest, feeling dejected as he continued to pull on the scroll further. None of the other Shinobi Arts contained illustrations, and Naruto felt like the characters were purposely moving about the scroll as he tried to read them. It was giving him a headache and he was wasting time. With haste, he furled the scroll back to the Bushin Jutsu with its illustrations. "I don't have any other options, if I do not learn something from this scroll, I can never become a Shinobi,"

It took Naruto some time but he finally managed to successfully cast the Jutsu, and it left him feeling exhausted. The only reason he could manage to stay standing was the pride that he felt; he finally managed to successfully cast a Bushin Jutsu. He was to tired to question why the Bushin felt solid as it stood beside him before it dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Luck would have it that the moment he fell on his rear end, his Chūnin instructor from the Academy appeared in the forest clearing, nearly out of breath.

"Uzumaki, what do you think you are doing!?" Iruka nearly shouted at the top of his lungs, as he finally discovered the young boy.

"Iruka-Sensei, you're the proctor?" Naruto questioned, surprised that an instructor from the Academy was to be his proctor for the test.

"Proctor? Uzumaki, what are you talking about? Do you understand what you did?" Iruka stepped closer to the boy, only now seeing the tired expression the boy was giving him.

"Yes Sensei, I took the scroll and learned a Jutsu from it. Just like I am supposed to, so I can become a Shinobi," Naruto smiled widely up at the instructor, proud that he succeeded in the first part of the test.

"Uzumaki, you aren't making any sense. What do you mean you are supposed to? You took the Fūin no Sho! You could be tried for treason against Konohagakure," Iruka tried to reason with the boy, his hand carefully moving to the instrument pouch on his hip as a precaution.

"What do you mean Sensei? I was told that the only way for me to become a Shinobi was if I could learn a Jutsu from this scroll and show the proctor," Naruto was growing frightened at Iruka's tone as he tried to find the energy to stand up. He did not understand what the Chūnin Instructor was saying.

"Who told you this Uzumaki? Who told you to take that scroll?" Iruka questioned, attempting to piece whether the boy did this with some misguided notion that he could become a Shinobi or if someone had conned him in order to get the scroll.

"Mizuki-Sensei told me, he said that if I could get this scroll from the Hokage's office and learn a Jutsu from it, I would pass the test and be made a Shinobi," the boy was starting to panic as Iruka kept stepping closer to him. Had he done something he wasn't supposed to? He was only following the instructions.

"Mizuki-Sensei told you..? That doesn't make any sense. Why would Mizuki-Sensei tell you to do something like this?" Iruka was caught off guard by the faint sounds of sharpened metal cutting through air. Without hesitation, Iruka jumped forward and crouched over the boy, acting as an impromptu shield. "Uzumaki, get down!"

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto was stunned when the Chūnin jumped on top of him, pushing him into the dirt before Iruka coughed; spraying Naruto with a mist of blood. Iruka slumped forward as something struck him in the middle of his back, missing his spine by only a few centimeters.

"Run, Naruto.." Iruka collapsed over the boy, his body racked with agony as the instrument dug into his back. He watched as the boy grabbed the scroll and took off running deeper into the forest without looking back. The sounds of someone else entering into the clearing alerted Iruka.

"I see you managed to get here before I could, Iruka-Sensei. No matter," The cold voice moved closer to the Shinobi bent over the patch of dirt the boy had just been sitting in. The smell of blood was heavy in the air each time Iruka coughed. Had the instrument punctured his lung? He felt a hand grab a fistful of his hair and yank his head back forcefully before cold metal was pressed hard against his neck; the instrument sliced horizontally from ear to ear. Iruka's eyes widened as he struggled to get his hands up over his neck to stop the bleeding before he fell forward, the life gone from his eyes.

Naruto ran as fast and as hard as his exhausted body could. Iruka-Sensei had sounded panicked and an order was an order. The boy did not know how far he got as he pushed deeper between the trees, the forest growing thicker and darker. A sharp pain erupted like fire running up the boy's leg as something sharp dug hard into the back of his left leg. The boy felt forward, the pain to much to run as something sharp pierced the small of his back. The scroll flew from his hands and fell to the dirt, ending up between the roots of a tree.

"My my, Uzumaki. Now this isn't what I instructed you to do. You were supposed to wait in that clearing," A Chūnin with long silver hair landed in front of the boy sprawled in the dirt, his hair kept out of his face by his forehead protector. He had a sardonic grin as he gave the boy a swift kick in the face, sending him crashing against a tree. "Now, what am I to do? Iruka-Sensei found you before I could get to you. I took care of him though, and now I am going to have to take care of you, _Demon_ ,"

"What do you mean you took care of Iruka-Sensei? What did you do?" Naruto coughed hard as he tried to breathe through the pain. He was having trouble focusing on the Shinobi in front of him.

"I did what I had to, _Demon_. I ended his pitiful existence just like I am going to do to you." Mizuki reached into his pouch and withdrew the same Kunai he used to snuff the life out of Iruka. The twisted Chūnin thought it was poetic in a sense.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I did what you told me to do, Mizuki-Sensei. I got the scroll and learned a Jutsu like you said," Naruto's eyes finally focused on the man standing in front of him, his eyes full of fear.

"Because that is what you are, _Demon_. You are nothing more than the worthless reincarnation of the monster that destroyed Konohagakure twelve years ago. The monster that took the lives of many Shinobi. The Kyuubi no Kitsune," Mizuki growled out, snapping at the little boy in anger. With a chuckle, the silver haired Shinobi moved closer to the blonde boy.

"No, that can't be true. I'm not a monster," The boy pleaded to Mizuki. Surely the Chūnin had to be mistaken. Naruto was just a child. He could not be a monster.

"Oh it is true, haven't you ever wondered why the entire village hates you, reviles you? Because you are a _Demon_. You are nothing more than a monster that ruined this village. Everyone knows what you are. They can all see it. You should have been killed the moment you were born; your little neck snapped; your tiny skull caved in; your body ripped in half. Yet here you are. Looking at me with those pitiful eyes. How many times did I have to watch you in that worthless Academy? Waiting for my chance to seek the vengeance Konohagakue deserves?" Mizuki kneeled in front of Naruto, sneering at him as he looked into the boy's cerulean blue eyes. An idea formed in Mizuki's mind and he suddenly found inspiration as he grabbed the a handful of the boys blonde hair; shoving the tip of the kunai right through the boy's left eye.

Naruto screamed at the excruciating pain as the sharpened instrument punctured his eye. The pain was explosive and the boy could not remember experiencing anything worse. Even through the intense pain, the boy could feel the sharpened instrument as it pushed past his eye; the edges of the blade digging into the bone. Then there was nothing but the throbbing pain and darkness as Mizuki removed the sharpened Kunai; Naruto's severed eye skewered on the tip. With that, Naruto collapsed, the pain finally driving him unconscious.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage stood uneasily at his desk, the comfortable leather chair pushed back against the wall forgotten. Naruto had yet to be found and it would not be long before the moon would set. How could something like this happen? How could the boy have managed to steal the Fūin no Sho? What would possess the boy to suddenly betray Konohagakure? He was lost in his musings, staring at the documents on his desk. They did not seem nearly as important anymore. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the presence of chakra entering his Office.

"Hokage-Sama," An ANBU officer bowed before the Commander-in-Chief.

"Yes, what is it Ox?" The Sandaime asked, an edge in his voice. He was not only exhausted at the late hour, but with everything that has happened; he was under immense stress.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been found. He was discovered deep in the forests beyond the Hokage Monument. We also discovered a body closer to the village. The boy did not have the scroll with him," Ox gave his report, dreading hearing the Hokage's response as they had failed to recover the scroll.

"Who was it?" The Hokage felt the stress grow and his body felt heavy. How was the Council going to take this. The boy had committed treason. He could be tried and executed for the crime.

"Iruka Umino, Chūnin Instructor at the Academy. His throat had been sliced from ear to ear," Ox flinched at the emptiness in Hokage's voice. He dreaded having to report the death of a Shinobi, one he personally knew.

"I see, that is unfortunate news, Ox. Where is Naruto Uzumaki now?" Hokage questioned the ANBU officer. His instructions had been for the boy to be apprehended and brought before him.

"He was taken to ANBU Headquarters, Hokage-Sama. The boy is currently in Holding, awaiting interrogation." Ox bowed his head. "Hokage-Sama, there is something else you should know. When Naruto Uzumaki was discovered, his left eye had been removed."

"His left eye? What do you mean removed?"

"Just that, Hokage-Sama. It looked as if someone had carved out Naruto Uzumaki's eye,"

"Who discovered Naruto?"

"Naruto Uzumaki was discovered by Boar before he was transported to ANBU Headquarters by Panther and Horse,"

"Very well. You are dismissed Ox. Please inform Ibiki Morino that I will be there as soon as I am finished speaking to the Council about this," The Sandaime waved his hand and watched the ANBU officer disappear much as he appeared. He had no idea how he was going to approach the Council about this. Naruto Uzumaki had broken the law, and the Fūin no Sho had yet to be recovered. Hiruzen did not believe the boy could have done this alone, or been capable of such a thing. Worst of all, how was the Council going to take the news of a lost life over this? The Sandaime knew he was in for a very long day ahead of him.

* * *

A/N: So, Chapter 5? Wow, right? I mean, who would have thought? I believe I have an idea now of the direction the story will be going. So let me know what you think.


	6. I'm Just A Kid

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_. Naruto Publishing Rights © Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

 **I'm Just A Kid**

 _A young woman stood at the bow of a ship, watching the sun as it hung low over the horizon; painting the sky with warm, vibrant colors. The rocking of the ship as it cut through the water was lulling a soft package the young woman held within her arms. A quiet sound of content from the small bundle in her arms, brought a sad smile to her lips. Long were the days as of late and it was the small moments that the woman could find a modicum peace and happiness. She felt a presence moving behind her, but the woman was not concerned as an older figure stood next to her._

" _We should make port a little after nightfall, lass. Are you and your young one going to have a place to stay for the night?" The grizzled man questioned, striking a match and lighting the sweet leaf inside of his pipe._

" _Thank you, Captain. We do not, but I do not intend to stay in the Land of Sorrows any longer than necessary," She spoke softly as not to wake the bundle nestled against her breast._

" _Far be it for me to intrude, but where is it you plan to go?" The captain scratched at the scruff growing against his cheeks. A week at sea meant little opportunity to clean up._

" _Back to the Land of Fire. It is my hope to return to the man I loved, so that he will know of the child born from the love we once shared," The bundle started to shift about once more and a portion of the blanket moved to expose the face of a small baby girl. The spray of salt water leaving droplets against her little cheeks._

" _Lass, is that wise with the war raging across the elemental nations?" The elderly man asked, reminded of the daughter he had lost in the woman beside him._

" _Probably not, but I fled from the war and my duties to my country because I thought I could give a better life for my daughter away from the bloodshed. I was wrong, and I cannot continue to run at the risk of losing her," The young woman reached up and brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes as he looked out over the darkening sea. She could sense the man beside her nodding, although she did not believe he agreed with her choices. She felt him move away and back towards the cabin, leaving her with her musings._

 _Was she truly making the best choices for her daughter, for her? Returning to the country she willingly fled from in order to have her child away from the bloodshed? She thought she had made the right choices in the beginning, but the months have been nothing but running; constantly looking over her shoulder. What would happen to her daughter? What would happen to her? Would the life of her daughter be spared, allowed to live free from the sins of her mother? This was no life for a child, but neither was constantly being on the run._

 _The young woman watched the last rays of light disappear, only to be replaced by the distant lights of port. For the first time in a year and a half, she was returning to the Elemental Nations. She looked down at the bundle in her arms and pressed her lips against the girl's forehead softly before looking back out over the dark water. Her thoughts turned to the man she once loved, the man that continued to hold her heart and the fear that ate at her; was he still alive?_

" _Naruto.."_

* * *

 _May 17, 12 AK_

Konohagakure no Sato was plagued with widespread rumors the days following the theft of the Fūin no Sho; perpetrated by both Shinobi and Civilian alike. For five days, the Council of Konohagakure deliberated and argued over semantics, rumors, evidence; but most of all they argued over what was to become of a twelve year old boy caught in the middle unaware. The Council was comprised of the heads of twelve Heads of Shinobi Clans, twelve elected civilians, three Elders and the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Several members called for his execution without a trial while some of the more humane members shouted for life imprisonment. The opposition to either of these outcomes was small and almost overpowered if not for their standing within the community and Shinobi ranks.

"Hang the _Demon_ for the entire village to see! Let it be an example of what happens to those who betray Konohagakure!" A civilian Council member shouted near the top of her lungs to be heard over the squabble.

"Throw it in prison for his crimes!" Another council member shouted in response.

"He must have a fair trial!"

"That _monster_ does not deserve a trial! Not after everything it put us through!"

"There was no way the boy acted alone, he could not have! He has barely had any training!"

"Evidence says otherwise! He broke into the Hokage's Office and was witnessed by the Hokage himself!"

"The _Demon_ killed a Konohagakure Shinobi that attempted to apprehend it! Why should we show him any mercy?"

"We are no better if we decide to end its life without a trial!"

"We would be bringing a peace of mind to Konohagakure no Sato! By ending its existence, we ensure ours!"

"He is just a kid!"

" _It_ is nothing more than a _Demon_! Do not let its appearance fool you! It would sooner slaughter you and your entire family than show you the mercy you are asking us to show it!"

"Let it burn!"

"Lock it away for the rest of his life! Seal it chakra and bind it! Then we will be safe!"

"Don't you get it? As long as it is around, we are never going to be safe!"

"Enough!" The Sandaime Hokage shouted over the heated argument, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Naruto Uzumaki has spent the better part of five days in a medically induced coma while we sit here and argue the fate of a twelve year old boy. The longer we fight amongst ourselves, the chances of recovering the Fūin no Sho dwindle,"

"What would you have us do, Hokage-Sama? You issued the order for the apprehension of Naruto Uzumaki. That resulted in the loss of a life," Shibi Aburame addressed the Sandaime and the rest of the council, his tone neutral. He was one of a handful that remained neutral throughout the situation.

"I believe it is imperative that we hear the testimony of Naruto Uzumaki," The Sandaime offered to the council. He believed the boy innocent, merely a pawn in the scheme of someone else.

"That _Demon_ will say anything to escape its fate! We cannot trust what it has to say!"

"Then have the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force get the truth out of that _monster_!"

"We are speaking about a twelve year old boy here, would you really submit a child to such tactics? What if it was your child?" Tsume Inuzuka shouted at the civilian members agreeing that the boy should be tortured.

"That is not one of our children! That is nothing more than a _demon_ in the guise of a child! It is guilty of mass genocide!"

"I agree with Hokage-Sama, we need to hear the testimony of Naruto Uzumaki otherwise we will only continue this argument," Shukaku Nara spoke up. He had been silent throughout the entirety of the deliberation. He shared a belief with the Sandaime Hokage. It did not make sense that a twelve year old child with limited training in the Shinobi Arts would suddenly commit a treasonous act without any prior indications.

"As a member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, I move for an interrogation of Naruto Uzumaki under the supervision of Ibiki Morino," Inoichi Yamanaka stood up, attempting to offer a solution that could appease all parties involved. Ibiki Morino's methods are known to be excessive at times and he is recognized at the top of his field even by the civilian members of the Council.

"I second that motion," Tsume Inuzaka stood, throwing her support behind the movement. It was a better solution than executing a child when there was a possibility of innocence.

"All for the motion to have Naruto Uzumaki interrogated under the supervision of Ibiki Morino?" Homura Mitokado stood, calling for a vote from the council. Numerous hands raised, indicating a vote with avid support. "All those opposed?"

"By a unanimous vote, Naruto Uzumaki will be interrogated under the supervision of Ibiki Morino for his testimony of the events on May 12th," The Sandaime Hokage was relieved that a mutually agreed upon alternative to simply executing the young boy was offered and voted for in favor.

* * *

Ibiki Morino was known as a sadist among even the most cruelest. His methods of obtaining information from his targets could be considered brutal and inhumane, bordering on pure torture. He loved his job and enjoyed breaking the spirit of even the toughest Shinobi. It did not matter how old a Shinobi was to Ibiki, he would treat them just the same. His philosophy was that if someone was old enough to wear a forehead protector and wield a Shinobi Instrument, they were old enough to face interrogation at his hand. If they came before him, he would get everything out them, no matter how much pain and torment it took to get it out. To say that he was surprised when he was handed the order to interrogate Naruto Uzumaki, was a gross understatement.

He had mixed feelings over the order, as it was his duty to follow orders issued to him by his superior officer to the best of his ability. At the same time, the one he was ordered to interrogate was a twelve year old child that had not graduated from the Shinobi Academy. It was not the age that bothered Ibiki, but that he was to interrogate a civilian. A civilian believed to be the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but a civilian child nonetheless. As he sat at his desk re-reading the scroll on his desk, a heavy weight pressed on his shoulders. It was not as if he did not know of the boy; the entire village knew of the boy. So much so, that he was infamous for something that could not be proven beyond a shadow of a doubt. The child had an ANBU officer assigned to monitor his movements on a daily basis and report on them. No, the heavy weight was because he shared a believe with several others, the boy was not guilty of a crime he was being accused of.

That isn't to say that the boy did not trespass into the Hokage's office and steal a scroll that contained sensitive information pertaining to Shinobi Arts exclusive to Konohagakure no Sato. Ibiki Morino believed the boy was nothing more than a pawn, someone for the blame to be placed on as the village already held contempt for the child. A knock on his door drew Ibiki's attention away from the order.

"Yes, what can I help you with, Owl?" Ibiki had little patience at the moment to be dealing with more problems.

"Sir, a missing person's report has been issued for Academy Instructor; Chūnin Mizuki. He has not been seen since the order to apprehend Naruto Uzumaki was issued by Sandaime Hokage-Sama. There is reason to suspect he may have left the village the night of the order," Owl reported to his superior. He knew the intelligence officer would not pleased to hear this news as the Shinobi in question had been under investigation until only late last year when a lack of evidence had forced the investigation to be closed.

"Just lovely, another issue to fall on my plate. Has a team already been dispatched to the Shinobi's residence?" Ibiki let out an irritated groan.

"Not yet sir, I was waiting on an official order before assigning a team to the investigation," Owl knew that Ibiki was displeased the moment he groaned. The man was almost always stoic.

"Of course, who did you have in mind for assigning?"

"Gecko, Monkey and Rat, sir," Owl nearly flinched as he gave his suggestions. Everyone knew that those three had a penchant for getting work done in less than conventional ways. This made them less than ideal for internal issues, but with their forces spread thin; options were limited.

"Alright, please make inform Gecko he has operative control. Advise them that this is this is to be considered a B-Rank mission and to handle with finesse. The last thing we need is more disquiet all things considering." Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath to settle his nerves. After Owl left, a Chūnin intelligence officer delivered a message informing Ibiki that Naruto had been brought out of his induced coma and was awaiting interrogation.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had been placed under a medically induced coma, with constant supervision by ANBU Officers taking eight hour rotating shifts. Periodically, a nurse would check on the condition of the boy, record his vitals and be gone just as quickly. When an order had been issued to the Medical Nin at the Konohagakure no Sato Hospital, Naruto was slowly brought out of the coma. He felt powerless as he awoke from a nightmare that never seemed to end. His limbs refused to respond the way he wanted and his entire body felt like an immense weight was sitting on his chest. As he opened his eyes, a feeling of dread and panic began to set in. The nightmare had been real. The pain and torment he had suffered had actually happened.

Naruto could not see anything on his left side, nothing but an inescapable darkness that terrified the young boy. In his panic, he tried to take in every detail of his situation; anything that would help him determine what was happening. When feeling slowly returned to his arms and legs, he tried to move them again, only for his arms to be stopped by a pair of cuffs that locked him to the bed. The twelve year old boy could not understand what was going on around him as every sound seemed louder, crashing against his already throbbing head. His mouth felt dry and his nose felt like it was burning; an unpleasant smell of sweat mixed with oil and dirt filled the room.

At the foot of the bed the boy was strapped to stood a tall man dressed in a heavy mixture of black and gray, his forehead protector styled as a bandana that covered the top of his head. He had a pair of scars that ran down vertically across his face and a piercing gaze. It made Naruto feel as if the man could see right through him; it gave him an uneasy feeling and made his stomach twist and turn. Beside him stood a second man with blonde spiky hair similar to Naruto's, except with a pair of bangs that framed his face and a pony tail that stuck out just above the knot of his forehead protector. This man was dressed as a non-descriptive Jōnin down to the Vest.

"Good, you are finally awake, Uzumaki. We have been waiting to speak to you. My name is Ibiki and this is Inoichi. We have a few questions for you regarding the night you stole the Fūin no Sho," The intimidating man addressed Naruto, his voice with a clear and sharpened edge to it.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was clueless and the pounding in his head was only making his confusion worse. "I did not steal anything,"

"You were caught stealing the Fūin no Sho by the Sandaime Hokage himself. He reported that you used an unfamiliar Shinobi Instrument and fled on foot with the scroll. An issue was ordered to apprehend you and return you to the Hokage's office so you may be questioned." Ibiki spoke up, his eyes focused on the small boy from him.

"I swear I did not steal anything," The boy's voice was starting to betray the fear and panic he was experiencing.

"The body of Academy Instructor Chūnin Iruka Umino was discovered in the forest beyond the Hokage Monument, less than a mile from where you were discovered. Did Iruka Umino find you with the scroll? Did you attempt to engage in combat with a Konohagakure Shinobi? You were discovered with blood on your clothing matching Iruka Umino. Did he try to stop you and you got hostile with him?" Ibiki continued, his voice flat and even.

"No, I mean yes Iruka-Sensei found me but I didn't do anything. I could only learn a single Jutsu from the scroll," Naruto plead.

"So you admit that you took the Fūin no Sho? You admit that you learned a Shinobi Art from it? That is tantamount to treason Uzumaki. You can be executed for that. What happened with Iruka Umino?" Ibiki was writing something in a small pad of paper he had withdrawn from the inside of his coat.

"Yes, I mean I took the scroll like I was told to. I was told that if I could take it and perform a Jutsu from it successfully, I would get to become a Shinobi. Iruka-Sensei found me just after I finally managed to learn a _bushin Jutsu_." The small boy could feel a tear starting to form at the corner of his eye but he couldn't wipe it away.

"Who told you to take the scroll? Were you supposed to give it to someone? What did Iruka say to you when he found you?" Ibiki questioned. Inoichi had remained silent the entire time, his eyes never leaving the single uncovered eye of the boy in front of him.

"Mizuki-Sensei told me to. He said it was a secret test to prove that I can be a Shinobi like everyone else. He said I just had to learn a Jutsu from it, that was it. When Iruka found me he asked me the same questions. Then he jumped on me and told me to get down before he coughed all over me and told me to run away," Naruto's head was pounding even worse and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and be done with this nightmare.

"Academy Instructor Chūnin Mizuki instructed you to take the Fūin no Sho for a secret test? Uzumaki, no such test exists. That scroll holds information regarding Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi Arts and how they work. Why did Iruka Umino tell you to run?" Ibiki was not liking the way this was sounding as he pressed the boy for more answers. He did not want to have to submit the boy to physical torture in order to get the information needed.

"I think Mizuki-Sensei did something. I didn't look back after Iruka-Sensei told me to run. Then Mizuki-Sensei caught up to me after I tripped from having something sharp thrown at me." The throbbing in Naruto's head was starting to go away before it got even worse.

"I see, and what happened when Mizuki caught up to you? I assume you still had the scroll with you at this point, where were you taking it?" Ibiki was starting to add pressure to the boy as he recorded everything the boy said.

"I wasn't taking it anywhere, I was just running like Iruka-Sensei told me to. When Mizuki-Sensei caught up to me, he kicked me really hard into something. I was really dizzy while he kept calling me a _Demon_ ," Naruto continued to feel worse, it was beginning to be difficult for him to breathe and he desperately wanted something to drink. He did not notice either man shift or the look they shared between the two of them.

"What exactly did Mizuki tell you, Uzumaki?" Ibiki needed to know in order to file a complete report with the Sandaime Hokage and the Council.

"He said I am a _monster_. A reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Mizuki-Sensei said that is why everyone hates me. He told me I should have been killed the moment I was born." Naruto could feel the tear from his right eye rolling down the crease between his nose and his cheek.

"What happened after he told you all of this?" Ibiki was becoming more and more frustrated. Not only with what this could all mean but the fallout that could come because of it.

"Mizuki-Sensei grabbed my hair and shoved something sharp into my eye. It hurt so badly that I could barely take it. I could feel it scraping my bone in my head and then nothing. It was dark and I kept watching Mizuki stab me in the eye." Naruto's head felt like it was splitting in half from his left eye across the top of his head. He just wanted it all to stop. He missed another shared look between Ibiki and Inoichi and like that, the pain was all gone other than the dull throb around his left eye.

"I believe we are done then. When or if we have any more questions, we will return but for the time being you are to remain here for observation. An officer will be on standby to keep an eye on you so do not get it into your head to try anything funny," Ibiki turned away from the boy and disappeared into the darkness beyond Naruto's vision with Inoichi following him. He heard the door open and then close, leaving him alone in the room with his fears of what was going to happen to him.

* * *

 _May 18, 12 AK_

The Sandaime Hokage was once more in front of his desk; stamping and signing the accumulated paperwork. He had yet to hear anything from the Konohagakure Intelligence Division regarding Naruto and that was never a good sign in his experience. As he set another mission report on top of the pile, a sharp knock came from his door. Finally, something to break up the monotony of the endless shuffle of paper. He acknowledged the knock and instructed whoever it was that they may enter.

"Hokage-Sama, I have some upsetting news that I felt better to report to you first and foremost before I submit my report to the Council," Ibiki Morino bowed before the elderly Shinobi behind the desk, a sign of respect.

"Ibiki-San, what is it that you feel warrants my attention first?" Sarutobi could feel a new wave of stress settle on his shoulders. It was never anything anything good when an issue was brought to his attention before it was brought to the entire Council.

"This is in regards to Naruto Uzumaki, the Fūin no Sho and Academy Instructor Chūnin Mizuki who was reported missing as of yesterday," Ibiki stood tall, feelings of hesitation in his voice.

"Go on and have a seat, Ibiki-San. Tell me what it is you have uncovered in your interrogation and what I am assuming; resulting investigation," The Sandaime sat back into the comfort of his own chair. He was not prepared to hear what the Head of the Konohagakure Intelligence Division had to say to him.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama. Upon questioning Naruto Uzumaki shortly after his awakening, I had Inoichi Yamanaka sift through the boy's mind as an extra precaution. Through the subsequent questioning, it was discovered that Naruto Uzumaki may have in-fact been an unwitting pawn in order to obtain the Fūin no Sho for Chūnin Mizuki. Uzumaki claimed that Mizuki had instructed him regarding a secret test in order to become a Shinobi of Konohagakure. Inoichi Yamanaka confirmed that the boy was being honest in answering the questioning. I pressed the boy further and discovered that Mizuki make in-fact be the one behind the attack on Academy Instructor Chūnin Iruka Umino. We have reason to believe with the evidence present in Mizuki's residence and his sudden disappearance following the apprehension order; Mizuki attacked Naruto Uzumaki and fled with the Fūin no Sho in order to defect to another Hidden Village." Ibiki watched the expression on the Hokage's face go through a handful of emotions.

"This is grim news then. This information will need to be brought in front of the Council and a decision to be made regarding Naruto Uzumaki. It is unfortunate that we may have lost three Shinobi over this incident and I feel a heavy burden rests on my shoulders. Thank you for your report Ibiki-San. Please submit a full report of the investigation and interrogation including a sworn statement by Inoichi-San that he can testify to the accuracy of the interrogation. I feel that we may need every shred of information to be as accurate as they can be in order to save the life of a twelve year old boy that was caught up into something beyond his control. You are dismissed Ibiki-San," The Sandaime could feel his old age weighing even heavier on him as he turned in his chair and looked out the windows overlooking the village. What was going to happen to the boy now? The sound of the door of his office shutting and absence of chakra indicated that the Hokage was alone. "What am I going to do? How am I going to convince the Council to be lax on the punishment for Naruto-kun? Why did this have to happen?"

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays! It's 12/24 and instead of one chapter, you all get two today! So, an interesting twist that I am sure everyone may have seen coming. What is going to happen next? Review and let me know what you think!


	7. A Little Piece of Heaven

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_. Naruto Publishing Rights © Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

 **A Little Piece of Heaven**

 _His breath was hot against her skin, and it sent goosebumps running down her arms. She could taste the sweetness of his breath as he teased the nape of her neck with only the tip of his tongue; reminding her of rich broth and thick noodles. His fingertips moved over the flat of her stomach and down to the zipper of her skirt. He was teasing her; taking her to her absolute limit. This was his game and she loved every moment of it as she had her own game to play. Deftly her fingers were woven into his long blonde locks, pulling on them so his she could attack his warm lips with her own._

 _A shiver skyrocketed up her back and into the base of her skull. His fingers skipped to the hem of her skirt and danced over the creamy flesh of her inner thigh. He knew how to drive her insane with need as her hips began to gyrate against his wrist, seeking release. She needed him; needed to taste him; to feel him. He moved his lips from hers and resumed his assault against her sensitive neck, nipping at her skin with his sharp fangs. How he drove her wild._

 _When he finally let her have release, she could do nothing but cling to his thick green vest. He clamped his hand tightly over her mouth as her eyes closed tightly and she screamed in pure enjoyment into the hand that smelled of her. He pressed himself tightly against her, pushing her back against the hard tree they had chosen to hide away in while they waited._

 _This was prohibited; forbidden. It could cost them both their careers if not their lives. He was her superior in rank and the lead operative on their mission. Most of all; she was engaged to be married on her return. None of that mattered in their moment of intimacy as she clawed her nails against his shoulders, clinging against him. She needed no one else but him and he knew it. He did not take advantage of her need because his was just the same._

 _She was his Salvation. She was his Strength. She was his dreams of peaceful days._

 _He was her armor. He was her shield. He was her blade._

 _She loved him as he loved her._

* * *

 _May 25, 12 AK_

It had taken the Council of Konohagakure no Sato three days to come to a final decision regarding the fate of a twelve year old child. With the amount of evidence that implicated Academy Instructor Chūnin Mizuki for the crimes against the Village; Naruto Uzumaki was found to be nothing more than an unaware accomplice. The boy was meant to take the blame for the crimes. With an air of hostility, the Civilian finally agreed that all charges were to be dropped against the boy. Once that was finished, the next matter of discussion was the boy's promotion. The entire civilian portion of the Council was vehement on the position that the boy should not be allowed to become a Shinobi. He had not passed the official test given to all Academy students. A couple of the Shinobi Council members agreed as they felt anything else would be considered unfair treatment.

The council argued for the next four days, opinions clashing against one another and the meetings dragging long into the night. After what seemed like an endless debate, the Sandaime Hokage offered a compromise. One that was cleverly worded so that both parties thought that they would be the ones to receive the better deal. With a unanimous vote, Naruto Uzumaki was to be promoted to the rank of Genin with probation period and additional supervision. This settled the current matters for the Council and there was finally a break away from the constant bickering between adults for the Sandaime Hokage.

His office was a welcome change of pace, even with the mountain of paperwork that tripled in the past week. The faint hum of a fan overhead was a pleasant sound to his ears and the rhythm even seemed to match as he stamped or signed each form. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Sarutobi's focus on the paperwork. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he waited to see if the person in front of him could be made to wait any longer.

The small blonde boy had been standing in front of the Hokage's desk for nearly two hours, and his legs were growing numb. It was not uncommon for a Shinobi to stand for hours at a time if the situation called for it. The only reason the boy's legs were starting to give out beneath him was that he had been chained to a bed for a little over a week. He felt restless and like a spring coiled to tightly. He cleared his throat once more in an attempt to get the attention of the elderly Shinobi sitting behind the desk. It was not clear to the boy why he was here specifically; he had been released from the Hospital and told to report to the Hokage immediately.

"Naruto-Kun, how are you feeling?" Sarutobi inquired as he set his pen down and folded his hands over the paperwork he had just been about to sign.

"I have been better, sir. A little disoriented but I think I am getting a little used to it," Naruto was unsure how to respond to such a question. It was not often that the boy had someone ask how he was feeling. It seemed like an odd question to ask.

"Yes, I imagine you might. How are you adjusting to your current situation?" Sarutobi let the faintest smile through but returned to a stoic expression. He had to be a Hokage first in this situation, and a concerned individual second.

"Do you mean the lack of a left eye, Hokage-Sama or the last week I spent chained to a bed, unaware that I could have been charged for something I did not know I had done wrong?" Naruto's voice grew cold and flat.

"Well, how about we go with the former and let the latter be a matter of the past, Naruto-Kun," Sarutobi was a little impressed that the boy did not seem to hold back. He missed the normally exuberant boy that was Naruto Uzumaki, but he could not say that his blunt honesty was unwelcomed.

"I will survive, sir. I was told by an ANBU Officer that you had summoned me, Hokage-Sama. Am I being blamed for something else now?" Naruto was growing bored with niceties. He felt hot and had a lot of energy built up that he needed to let out.

"No, Naruto-Kun. You are not being blamed for anything else as far as I know, unless you managed to prank someone on your way here from the Hospital. No, this is about your promotion to Genin effective immediately," Sarutobi took out a blue forehead protector, the metal plate etched with the Leaf symbol of Konohagakure.

"Excuse, I believe I heard you incorrectly, Hokage-Sama. Did you say I am to be promoted to Genin? How is that possible?" Naruto was flabbergasted. He was trying to comprehend what the Hokage had just told him.

"The how is not important. What is important is that you are now officially considered a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Sworn to uphold the law and protect it from enemies both foreign and domestic. Do not get me wrong, this promotion comes with a price. For the foreseeable future, you are considered under a probationary period. If you have given the Council enough reason to believe that you have the merit of a Shinobi, only then will your probation be fulfilled. In the meantime, please collect your forehead protector," Sarutobi held up the folded blue band for the boy. He almost laughed at the expression Naruto had as he took the symbol of Konohagakure. It reminded him of a time when Naruto was full of laughter and visited him regularly.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, I pledge by this symbol that I swear my life to protect Konohagakure and the Land of Fire from enemies both foreign and domestic," Naruto responded dumbfounded, his focus entirely on the etched leaf.

"Now that is out of the way, how about you and I skip out of here for some lunch and I will treat you to Ichiraku's for some ramen," Sarutobi pushed himself away from his desk and reached for the white cloak that hung on a stand against the wall.

"I am sorry Sarutobi-Jiji, but I need some time alone to process everything. Maybe you can treat me to ramen another time. Before I leave though, you didn't mention who my Jōnin instructor is." Naruto looked up and watched the elderly man sit back down behind his desk. His disappointment obvious though Naruto did not know if it was because of him or because he could not use lunch as an excuse to get away from the paperwork.

"You are right, I did not. That is because it has yet to be decided. We only had nine students graduate from the Academy with this the last test and the need for available Jōnin instructors was very little. With your promotion, we do not have enough Genin to build a new cell. So for the time being, you are considered on Inactive Duty until a Jōnin can be assigned to you or one of the teams is in need of a replacement due to unforeseeable circumstances." Sarutobi was a little upset that Naruto turned down his offer for ramen, but he could understand the boy's need for a little solitude after the ordeal he had been put through. He watched as the boy gave him a bow of respect and left his office, pulling the door closed behind him. He was left with his thoughts and the damn paperwork. He had not enjoyed lying to the boy just as it never set right with him to be dishonest with Naruto whenever he asked certain questions about his heritage. No Jōnin had wanted to take Naruto as their apprentice. They could not see the potential in him that he could. Potential that could and would otherwise go wasted under the instruction of someone with no desire to teach him.

* * *

Naruto did not know how he felt about anything; much less about how he was supposed to feel. In no less than two weeks; he had failed the Academy Test in order to become a Genin; been tricked into betraying Konohagakure no Sato; cost the life of a Shinobi; permanently lost an eye and possibly the Fūin no Sho, and now he was officially a Shinobi of Konohagakure. He had always had a very romanticized view of what it meant to be a Shinobi, and it stemmed from his desire to be recognized for some great and heroic deed. That view was beginning to take a drastic change. He did not know how close he came to death in the moments after he lost consciousness, and while it terrified him; it also made him feel worse about everything because someone had actually died. That guilt was on his shoulders. It wasn't the guilt of actually killing someone, but the possibility of him being the reason behind the death.

As he wandered the streets and alleyways of Konohagakure, the whispers and sneers went ignored. Naruto was just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. That was all he could do. With his hands shoved into the pockets of his bright orange pants, his shoulders slumped forward. The more and more he tried to not let himself think about it, the worse it became in his mind. Naruto was the one to blame; this was something he had learned at a very young age to accept. A shiver ran down his spine and Naruto realized that he was actually getting cold.

Day had turned to dusk and the sun was slowly receding behind the village walls; letting the world grow chilly as clouds filled the early night sky. He didn't know where he was going, or where he could go. Once more he was without a place to sleep for the night. The hospital had alleviated that problem for the time he was a prisoner there, but now that he was free; he had nowhere to go. The garden shed at the Academy was no longer an option, and neither was more than a dozen other places that he could manage to find for a single night. It was his luck that as soon as he found a place, someone was chasing him away the next day. There was one last place left that he could possibly go for the time being but it was only a temporary fix. He would have to make it work.

It had taken him a couple hours but Naruto was finally where he believed he could stay sheltered for the night. The upside was that he would at least be able to get warm and possibly clean himself up. The orange jumpsuit he wore was filthy and smelled of urine. It had been a donation after the clothes he had been wearing were supposedly destroyed on accident. To make matters worse, the jumpsuit did not fit him. He had to roll the pant legs and sleeves up more than halfway before he could stick his hands and feet out of them. It was awkward to move in with all of the excess material. Even so, he knew he shouldn't complain as it was the only clothing he now owned. If not for a single Kunai and forehead protector, it would be all he owned.

Naruto walked the entire perimeter, trying to decide the best way to get in. He could either scale the wall surrounding the building and risk setting off an alarm or he could climb a telephone pole across the road and possibly shimmy across the wires. He knew that telephone wires were safe, unlike powerlines. He had learned that lesson painfully, not something he was willing to repeat any time soon. With a quick look over his shoulder to make sure he was truly alone, he reached into the pack at his hip and drew out his only Shinobi Instrument, using it as a means to pull himself up the wooden pole. It was slow going; reach up and stab the instrument into the wood before pulling himself up, pull the instrument from the wood reach up and repeat. Nonetheless, he made it to the top, sweaty but feeling a little accomplished. If only he knew of an easier method.

With bated breath, he placed one foot in front of the other on the thin wire and slowly made the short trek across the road and to the roof of the building. He felt a jolt of excitement but he wasn't in the clear yet. It did not take him long to locate a set of vents and even less time prying one of the grates off with it's stripped bolts. He had to be careful as he climbed into the vent as he wasn't entirely certain how far of a drop there was. Eventually, after he got turned around a few times, he located an opening just big enough for him to fit through. As he climbed down and out of the vent, he recognized the class as it had been the same one he spent the better part of three years sitting in, struggling to keep up with the rest of the students.

Now that he had a way in and out of the Academy building, it was only a matter of finding the nearest restroom and stripping out of the disgustingly orange jumpsuit to wash up. After all was said and done, the twelve year old boy sat naked at his old Academy desk with his forehead resting on the cold desktop. Even after all the sleeping he had done in the Hospital, Naruto felt tired and physically exhausted. His nonsensical dreams left him feeling restless and he could never make heads or tails of them. Without another thought, the boy closed his heavy eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep once more as silent tears escaped down his cheeks and splashed on the floor at his feet.

* * *

 _June 5, 12 AK_

A series of storms had passed through, washing away the filth and leaving a quiet peace in Konohagakure no Sato. Life continued for it's citizens as it had for years before and with hope; years to come. The few that ventured out into the early morning sun enjoyed a pleasant calm and freshness in the air. Once more the Sandaime Hokage found himself sitting at his heavy mahogany desk, covered in stacks of paperwork while his windows were open to invite the cool air. If not for the paperwork that demanded his attention, he would be out enjoying himself in the nice weather; possibly doing a little fishing. As per usual, mission reports and correspondence required his attention. It was not until a report came across his desk that the elderly Shinobi let himself smile. He may have come up with a solution for an issue that had weighed heavy on his mind. Specifically about a boy that was reported as spending every waking moment attempting to train with no direction or instruction to guide him.

"ANBU," The Hokage spoke out clearly. He was joined within seconds by another presence. He had not bothered to look at who answered his call, already knowing who would respond as they were a part of his personal guard.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," The ANBU officer bowed their head, the white porcelain mask hiding their identity. The markings resembled that of a rabbit.

"I need you to collect the following Jōnin for me. Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Ibiki Morino, Tsume Inuzaka, and Usagi Enoki. I wish to speak to them all immediately," The Hokage ordered as he continued to read the report in front of him. He felt the presence of the ANBU officer disappear almost immediately. A plan started to formulate behind those wizened eyes of his as he lifted the wooden pipe to his lips and inhaled the sweet smoke.

It had not taken very long, at most an hour, before the first person knocked on the Hokage's office door. With an affirmative response from the Hokage, a tall man with his black hair pulled tightly, stepped in with two others following behind him; Inoichi Yamanaka and a heavy set man with long red hair. The Sandaime indicated for them to take a seat as he continued to sign and stamp paperwork, a folder pushed to the front of his desk. Minutes later, they were joined by Ibiki Morino and then shortly followed by a woman with a wild look in her eye and two fang markings on her cheeks. The last to arrive was a slender woman that smelled of peat. She seemed excited to have been requested to meet with the Hokage.

The room was oddly silent as the Shinobi waited for the Sandaime to speak, tension growing thick in the room as each wondered what it was specifically they had been requested for. Finally as the Hokage set down the last of the paperwork to the side of his desk, he looked at the Jōnin before him as if sizing them up. Most of them were on the Ninja Council of Konohagakure, and each one of them carried a History with them that spoke of their dauntlessness as Konohagakure Shinobi.

"I am sure you are all wondering why it is that I requested to meet with you. Each of you are renowned for the feats you have performed throughout your career as Shinobi and as your Commander-in-Chief, I cannot be more proud of you all. With that being said, each and every one of you has any number of duties that you perform for the village, above and beyond most. I would like to add one more duty," The Hokage stood from his desk and walked to the windows to look out over the village. A hidden smile played at the corner of his lips.

"What duty would that be, Hokage-Sama?" Inoichi spoke up. He did not believe it could be a mission, especially with the number of people in the office.

"The folder at the front of my desk, please pass it around so each of you may get a look at it." The Sandaime returned to his desk and clasped his hands in front of him, waiting.

"What does this have to do with us, Hokage-Sama?" Shikaku Nara spoke up, moving his hand back over his black hair, a habit he developed at a young age.

"I have an assignment that I feel would be of great benefit, if one or more of you choose to take it. It has come to my attention lately that someone has been 'visiting' the Shinobi Academy late at night and then disappearing in the early morning hours. I would like this individual tracked and observed for the next week." The Sandaime wasn't going to specifically make it an order. He wanted to give each of them the opportunity to shape the future by their hand.

"I apologize Hokage-Sama, but I must decline. With my current workload, I cannot spare the man hours needed to accept this assignment," Ibiki was the first to respond. He truly had far too much to do already that anything more and he would not be able to give his complete focus to his current assignments.

"I fear that I must decline as well, Hokage-Sama. With business picking because of the local festivals, I am finding it difficult to manage my own store as well as my duties to the Konohagakue Intelligence Division." Inochi answered as well. With his daughter now a shinobi, he was one less full time employee.

"Same here, Hokage-Sama. Between running a clan, the veterinary hospital and my council duties, I am finding myself with little free time these days," Tsume Inuzaka spoke up, though the prospect of tracking someone sounded thrilling.

"Unfortunately I am in the same boat, Hokage-Sama. This is my busiest time of the year and I am strapped for help as it is for my restaurants. If it was any other time or an official mission, I would but this isn't something I can afford to do," Chōza bowed his head. He felt disappointed that he could not have some much needed fun, but he really was in a bad position to help out.

"This is also a bad time for me, Hokage-Sama. The Nara clan deer are reaching their mating season and I want to ensure that we do not have an incident like we did a few years ago," Shikaku sounded exhausted, although it was his lazy nature that made him always sound like that.

To say that the Hokage was growing disappointed was an understatement. He knew that this assignment might not interest Shikaku unless Inoichi or Chōza were up to the challenge. He had hopes for Tsume as she always loved to track down targets, but he understood that she was busy considering how many Council meetings they already had this month alone. Ibiki was a stretch because it was not his forte but the Sandaime hoped there was still a small chance. His last option was Usagi, and when he leveled his attention on her, she seemed to be preoccupied eating an orange vegetable and reading through the file.

"I think this would be interesting, Hokage-Sama, pyon. I would be happy to accept the assignment in addition to my regular duties. It seems like it would be a fun experience, pyon," Usagi looked up at the Hokage, completely unaware that the other Jōnin had already said they could not do it. This earned the woman a nearly unnoticed smile from the Sandaime.

"Then it is settled, you are all dismissed except for Usagi-San." The Sandaime watched as the Jōnin filed out of his office, shaking his head as he held out his hand for the folder from Usagi Enoki. When she was the only one in the office beside him, he indicated for her to go ahead and sit down in one of the chairs before his desk. "Usagi-San, I appreciate you taking this assignment. I believe you will find it very interesting to say the least. Your assignment is to track this individual and observe but do not approach or engage. You are to report directly to me about the results of this assignment. I think it best you do not discuss the details with anyone else, once you discover the identity of the individual."

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. Is this individual to be considered dangerous, pyon?" Usagi titled her head to the side as she took another bite from her vegetable.

"No, I do not believe so, but proceed with caution and approach this as you would any other mission. You are dismissed and good luck on this assignment." The Sandaime reached for the pipe left forgotten sitting at the corner of his desk. He really should kick this habit.

Deep in the forest surrounding Konohagakure, a small blonde boy was throwing a single Shinobi Instrument repeatedly at a handmade target. He had only managed to improve marginally; hitting the target an eighth of the time. It was better than it had been only months before, which the boy felt was an accomplishment in itself, considering his recent handicap. He was exhausted and his muscles felt like they weighed a ton as he collapsed in the cool grass of the clearing. It took every bit of energy left in his body to get up and struggle to his feet. He had been practicing and doing physical training for hours, trying to push his body beyond his limits by increasing each workout routine.

The sounds of a brook nearby caught his attention and he hoped that this one had fish in it. With the thought of food, the boy's stomach offered a groan in response. It had been a couple of days since he had tried some berries for dinner. That had been the worst idea imaginable as he spent most of the night sitting on a toilet, his stomach felt like it was dying from the inside out. He had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, the smell of water contrasting against the earthy smells of forest around him. As he pushed through the last brush of the forest edge; he realized he was not alone.

Across the brook, a blonde girl kneeled in the grass collecting wild flowers. A shiver ran down her arms as she felt a sudden presence behind her. She had not heard anyone trying to sneak up on her, and she was very surprised. When she looked over her shoulder, there stood the small blonde boy, staring at her.

His cerulean eyes.

Her baby blue eyes.

He wondered if she was an angel.

* * *

A/N: Wow, another chapter! I almost had a hard time finishing it as I've been reading a Fic that has been breaking my heart, but it is so compelling that I just cannot stop reading it. I feel like the whole Naruto losing his apartment and sleeping in the academy is a clichè of sorts but for the life of me, I cannot find any other Fics that use it. Anyways. Let me know what you think! Review!

A/N 2: 1,750 hits! From 200 in just a few short days! This is amazing!


End file.
